Higeoyaji
Ban Shunsaku, affectionately called Higeoyaji, is Tezuka's oldest reoccurring character. Higeoyagi was actually not created by Tezuka, but by a friend of his in middle school, drawing a picture of his father. Due to his character normally being quick-temper, though justice-driven, he is often portrayed as a detective in many of Tezuka's stories. 'Appearances' Anime * appears in Akuma Tou no Prince: Mitsume ga Tooru * Victor Pompous appears in Astro Boy 1963 * Albert Duncan appears in Astro Boy 1980 * Wally Kisaragi appears in Astro Boy 2003 * appears in Black Jack * appears in Brehmen 4: Angels in Hell * appears in Fumoon * appears in The Green Cat * appears in Jetter Mars * appears in Jungle Emperor Leo * appears in Jungle Emperor, Go Ahead Leo! * appears in The Last Mystery of the 20th Century * appears in Metropolis * appears in One-Million Year Trip: Bander Book * appears in Phoenix 2772 * appears in Time Slip 10,000 Years: Prime Rose * appears in Undersea Super Train: Marine Express Manga * as he appears in The Adventure of Rock * as he appears in The Age of Great Floods * as he appears in Angel Gunfighter * as he appears in Ant and The Giant * as he appears in Ashiato Hot Spring * as he appears in Astro Boy * as he appears in Atom Cat * as he appears in Benkei * as he appears in Black Jack * as he appears in Blue Shadow Behind The Backnet * as he appears in Buddha * as he appears in Captain Atom * as he appears in The Crater * as he appears in The Devil of the Earth * as he appears in Doodle Cyclopedia * as he appears in The Earth War * as he appears in The Eye of the Building * as he appears in The Euphrates Tree * as he appears in Fire of Tutelary God * as he appears in Fire Valley * as he appears in Flying Ben * as he appears in Fossil Island * as he appears in Four Fencers of Forest * as he appears in Gachaboi Biography * as he appears in Golden City * as he appears in Golden Bat * as he appears in The Great Zeo * as he appears in Horror Tales of Yotsuya * as he appears in The Jumbo * as he appears in Jungle Emperor Leo & Higeoyaji * as he appears in The Jungle Kingdom * as he appears in King Rocket * as he appears in Lion Books * as he appears in Lolo’s Journey * as he appears in Lost World * as he appears in The Magic House * as he appears in A Man from Mars * as he appears in Man of a Tail * as he appears in Manga College * as he appears in Merchant of Venice * as he appears in Metropolis * as he appears in Microid S * as he appears in Midnight * as he appears in Miniyon * as he appears in The Moony Men * as he appears in The Monster of the 38th Parallel * as he appears in MW * as he appears in The Mysterious Underground Men * as he appears in Nextworld * as he appears in Ō! Ware-ra san'nin * as he appears in People with Pistols on Their Heads * as he appears in The Plain of Abusegahara * as he appears in Q-chan's Arrest Length * as he appears in Rainbow Fortress * as he appears in Rainbow Parakeet * as he appears in Secret Base on the Shari River * as he appears in Secret Order No.3 * as he appears in SF Fancy Free * as he appears in SHIKYOYAMAENGI Picture scroll * as he appears in Skyscraper Kid * as he appears in Strange Trip of Dr. Tiger * as he appears in The Story of Animals * as he appears in The Three-eyed One * as he appears in Tobi's 20/The Musked Adventure Kid * as he appears in Volcanic Eruption * as he appears in Wonder 3 * as he appears in Wonder-kun * as he appears in The Wonderful Journey * as he appears in The World 1,000 Years After * as he appears in X-Point on the South Pacific * as he appears in Zephyrus 'Gallery' Higeoyaji.jpg Category:Disambiguation